


Rossz kor

by Tonhalszendvics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Keserédes, Mentioned America (Hetalia), Mentioned England (Hetalia), a végén van kiokosítás, bazd meg koronavírus, egy nap alatt írtam, nem tudom hova tenni, töris hetalia, ókori királyságok és birodalmak
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonhalszendvics/pseuds/Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Jó tanács az életre: ha írni akartok, akkor érdemes az adott történet vonalát elősegítő zenét hallgatni. Ez nem az volt, amit írni akartam, szóval szégyen a tehenemre, háromnegyed egytől fél ötig megírtam ezt a csodát. 3400 szó. Remélem, tetszeni fog.Az alapján, hogy már most kiteszem, gondolom, sejthető, hogy mennyire néztem át. Ez van, a hirtelen felindulásból elkövetett ficek megérdemlik, hogy így rakjam ki őket, belerondítanak a menetrendembe.Egyéb magyarázatok a történet végén. Remélem, legalább annyira élvezni fogjátok az olvasást, mint amennyire nekem flow volt írni.Hallgatmány: Rafferty – Mausoleum. Ez igazából egy sajátos keveréke egy songficnek és egy Hetalia-Indiana Jones crossovernek.
Kudos: 3





	Rossz kor

Azonnal tudta, mi a helyzet, amint meglátta őket. Régen volt már, hogy bárki meglátogatta őt, hát inkább örült nekik, mint hogy haragudott volna rájuk. Meg egyébként is, ügyesek voltak. Az út felénél azon kapta magát, hogy nekik drukkol.

A nő csinos volt. Mit csinos, egyenesen gyönyörű. A ruhája inkább tetszett férfiasnak, főleg az övéről lógó szerszámok miatt tűnt így. Ezt a férfias tónust megkoronázta, ellensúlyozta és pimasz módon hangsúlyozta a hajába tűzött virágos csat. Nem értette, hogy egy ilyen nőt mégis ki engedhetett el egy ilyen veszélyes helyre. Egy ilyen nőt, aki a világ kezdete óta minden korban megállná a helyét, óvni kéne. Bár, a tűzrőlpattant jellemét figyelembe véve, nem valószínű, hogy hagyná.

A társa is megérte a pénzét. Ő nem kötötte össze a haját, mint a nő, szőke tincsei újra meg újra az arcába libbentek, mikor is türelmetlen mozdulattal hátrarázta a haját. Még akkor is, amikor a Pengék Útján járva minden rossz lépésnél kardok vágódtak ki a falból, hogy felszeleteljék őket. A poros, rothadó csontvázakkal szegélyezett folyosó példásan szemléltette az elődeik sorsát. Ennek ellenére mindketten pokolian magabiztosak voltak. A kezdeti szimpátiájára ez dobott még egy lapáttal.

A nő hangosan szusszant, mikor végre kiértek a folyosóról. Újra a térképre nézett.

– _A_ _Pengék Útján táncoltál, az Ég Terén szárnyát kövesd._

– Ez de hülyeség.

– Szerintem kifogytak a rímekből – rántotta meg a vállát a nő. Mord arccal nézte a hármas útelágazást. – Szerinted melyik ajtón kellene mennünk? Azt nyilván nem írja ez a vacak, de nem most akarom feldobni a talpam. Feliks? Feliks!

A férfi – Feliks – úgy tűnt, elbambult. Nagyon nézett egy csontvázat a fal mellett.

– Na és ő hogy halt meg – dörmögött.

– Passz, de nem szeretnék a sorsára jutni.

A nő a szemét forgatta és morgott, mikor Feliks otthagyta őt és a hullához sétált. Óvatosan. Figyelmesen, elvégre a hely több csapdát rejtett, mint ahányan eddig megpróbálták legyőzni azt. Helyeselte Feliks óvatosságát.

Feliks felvett egy korhadó dárdát a földről és előbb azzal bökte meg a csontvázat. Nem történt semmi. Akkor már bátrabban lépett oda és a hátára fordította a testet. A hús már régen lefoszlott róla, de a ruhái még felismerhetőek voltak. Az évszázados nyugalom után a néhai férfi haja most tenyérnyi darabokban vált le a koponyáról.

– Fúj – kommentálta a nő.

– Erzsi, ez a fickó litván – összegezte a megfigyelései eredményeit Feliks. – Nézd meg, az öve, a kései, még a fibulája is litván.

– Az nem lehet, hogy megállt és ott szerezte a holmiját?

– Igen, India felé a Balti-térség egészen nyilvánvalóan útba esik. De ha még így is történt és esetleg a Kaukázuson keresztül érkezett, akkor miért nem cserélte le ott a fegyverét? Ez a penge megvan vagy hatszáz éves, akkoriban a litvánok elég gyengék voltak kovácsolásban, ezt te is tudod.

Erzsi megdörgölte az állát. A keze poros volt, szépen összekoszolta vele az arcát.

– Ezzel arra akarsz utalni, hogy a történet még szélesebb körben lehetett ismert, mint gondoljuk?

– Ha idevonzott egy litván lovagot, akkor mindenképpen.

Egészen felvillanyozta őket ez a tény. Ő egy kicsit meglepődött rajta, hogy Erzsi kezdeti aggodalmát mintha elfújták volna, oda sem figyelve választották ki az ajtót, amin folytatták az útjukat. Lepergett róluk a gondolat, hogy ha rosszul választanak, az életükkel fizetnek.

Magabiztosan haladtak tovább az Ég Termébe, ahol a mennyezeti mintákat figyelve kellett a falon a megfelelő karokat meghúzni és a terem közepén heverő jogarokat áthelyezni. A legerősebb vasból készült jogarok már egészen kopottak voltak attól, hogy az összes próbálkozás után a tartójuk – függetlenül attól, hogy helyes vagy helytelen mintában helyezték be őket a foglalatokba – kilőtte azokat a terem közepére, így a következő kalandort nem segíthette az elődje elrendezése. Ebben a teremben nem voltak halottak: végig kellett csinálni a feladványt, majd a végén odamenni a terem végébe, hogy az utolsó kar meghúzásával működésbe lépjen a szerkezet, ami kinyitott egyet a hét ajtó közül. Az egyik a következő szobához vezetett, a többi hat változatos halálnemeket rejtett.

Erzsi és Feliks nem a feladványra koncentrált, inkább a technikai megvalósításra.

– Nézd ezt a kidolgozást! – mutatta a nő a jogart. – Igazán fejlett társadalom voltak a korukhoz képest.

– Kíváncsi vagyok, mi lett volna akkor, ha nem omlik össze az ország – hümmögött Feliks. – Tudtad, hogy ezt a fajta rugós mechanikát alig ötven éve kezdtük újra használni?

– Félelmetes – csóválta a fejét a nő és beledugta a jogart a megfelelő aljzatba. – Pedig mi sok szépet adhattak volna a világnak!

– Tanulság: nősülj fiatalon.

Ezt hallván majdnem elnevette magát. Mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy azok ketten ámuldozva figyelik a zörgő, évszázados szerkezet működését, miközben kinyitotta nekik az ajtót.

– Tudod, azon gondolkodtam, hogy vajon mennyivel lenne izgalmasabb ez a túra akkor, ha nem lenne meg mindegyik feladathoz a megoldásunk – dörgölte meg az állát megint Erzsi.

– Ne csináld már ezt, már így is csupa mocsok az arcod – fintorgott Feliks. – Én inkább azon gondolkodom, hogy vajon hányan jártak előttünk a legbelső kamrában.

– A mellékelt ábra szerint – intett Erzsi a Csontok Hídja mellett heverő testekre – nem túl sokan.

– Ez a hely majdnem kétezer éves. Esélytelen, hogy mi vagyunk az elsők, akik megtalálták ezt a papírt. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy egy másolat másolatának a másolatát hoztuk el. A másolókban nem volt kalandvágy?

– Azért megnéztem volna annak az apátnak az arcát, akivel közölte az egyik másolója, hogy helló, elmentem a Szentföldre kincsvadásznak.

Nevettek ezen a képtelen szituáción. A Galambok Termében, mikor a fal mellett felismerték az egyik hullán a ferencesek csuháját, percekig vihogtak. A könnyük is kicsordult közben. Feliks majdnem rálépett egy nyílcsapdára, úgy nevetett. Észre se vette.

Kicsit sajgott a szíve, mikor azok ketten megtárgyalták az utóhatásokat. Az építkezés befejezése utáni összeomlást. Az arab hódítással járó káoszt. A nagy földrengést a hatszázas években, ami föld alá vésett járatok míves bejárata elé odahelyezte a fél hegyet. A keresztes hadjáratokkal sok lovag érkezett a térségbe, sokukat megbabonázta a legenda. Ők vájattak új bejáratot, de az a járat nem a bejárati csarnokba, hanem már magára az útba torkollott. Márpedig ezzel az adott kor fiai megfosztották magukat a jó tanácsoktól, melyeket felfestettek a csarnok falára, feltételezve, hogy a szerencsevadász művelt és tud olvasni. Természetesen mágadhi nyelven. Ráadásul az út csak egy irányba járható: visszafelé halmozottan halálosabb. Mint a kampós lándzsa, vagy a fogas nyílhegy – befelé könnyen megy, kifelé már nem annyira.

Akkor építettek új alagutat, ezúttal már a bejárati csarnokba, mikor a régibe egy nyugalmas évtized során egy egész kolóniára való skorpió vájt magának fészket. Akkor fedezték fel az írásokat, amit az európaiak gyakran csak csinos díszeknek véltek. Néhányan biztosra mentek, és mielőtt nekivágtak volna életük nagy (és utolsó) kalandjának, belevésték vagy korommal felírták a falra a nevüket. Mára a hajdan díszes festményekkel teli csarnok tele van a kalandvágyó vállalkozók graffitijeivel. A termek pedig a csontjaikkal.

Erzsi és Feliks győzedelmes mosollyal sétált ki a Tárnatemplomból, abban a biztos tudatban, hogy a trükkös csapdákkal teli épületnek nincs több titka előttük, a következő terem már a legendás kincseskamra lesz. Megnyúlt a képük, mikor szembesültek vele, hogy nem ez a helyzet.

Még soha egyetlen vállalkozó nem jutott el az utolsó feladványig, és mivel ennek a feladatnak nem is szerepelt a felirata a bejárati csarnokban, így nem is tudtak felkészülni rá előre. A falakon tekergő írást a helyet megszentelő papok óta nem érintette emberi kéz. Ebben a szobában megcsodálhatták a birodalom valódi fejlettségét: ezredévekig érintetlen helyen álltak és mégsem omlott porrá semmi az érintésüktől. A szellőzés tökéletes volt, így a levegő, amit beszívtak, ugyanolyan friss volt, mint odakinn. Ők, akárcsak az elődeik, azt hitték, hogy már mélyen a hegy gyökerénél járnak, holott alig pár méter mélyen vannak a felszín alatt. A labirintus tervezője pontosan tudta, hogyan helyezze el úgy a kanyarokat, hogy még a legjobb tájékozódási képességgel megáldott embert is a végletekig összekavarja. A helyes út végig a hegy körvonalát követte: a helytelen haladt lefelé és befelé. Egészen kevés olyan szoba volt, ahol ottmaradtak a halottak, gyakrabban választottak rossz utat az elágazásoknál, azok pedig lejtettek, és a sikertelen vállalkozók hullái halmokban hevertek a hegy gyomrában. Már csak a rajtuk lévő fegyverekkel, illetve az erszényük tartalmával gazdaggá tehettek volna bárkit.

Erzsi és Feliks összenézett. Nem készültek erre, de nem adták fel. Nem volt visszaút, ezt már az elinduláskor tudták. Erzsi a zsákjából elővett egy kis könyvet. A rég halott mágadhi nyelv szótára volt az. Beszélte a nyelvet, de amikor valamit versbe szednek, jobb biztosra menni.

Megvitatták az egyes szavak jelentéseit, felírtak mindent, összehasonlították az egyes fordításaikat korábbi leírásokkal. Többször is elátkozták a hely megálmodóit, meg azt, aki kitalálta, hogy rímbe szedje a szöveget, és a rímnek feláldozza a helyesírást, mert így gyakorta módosult a szavak jelentése. Főleg egy olyan nyelvben, ami szótagírást használ és egy nem megfelelő helyre helyezett vonás a végletekig módosíthatja a szó jelentését.

Hosszú percek, talán órák hosszat tartó munka volt lefordítani azt a két sort. Ezer és egy jelentést alkottak, ebből ezret elvetettek. Végül arra a megállapításra jutottak, hogy ahol állnak, az a Fény Auditóriuma ( _Előadója? Hülye vagy, Feliks, hogy tudna a fény előadni? Nem, az auditórium jottányit se javít rajta!_ ), a feladat pedig sokkal kevésbé halálos, mint az eddigiek. Csak tekergetniük kell a karokat, míg a fény elő nem ad valamit.

Erzsi szigorú copfjából kiszabadult pár szál, mire nekikezdtek a feladat teljesítésének. Feliks is kissé borzas volt, mind a ketten leizzadtak, és a fordítás közben tett pihenők során a magukkal hozott élelem jelentős részét megették. Ezzel együtt tudott érezni, ő is szokta volt étkezésbe fojtani a frusztrációját.

A kör alakú terem közepén aprócska emelvény állt, a közepén egy szabálytalan formára csiszolt gyémánttal. Már azzal sokat nyertek volna, ha ezt az ékkövet kifeszegetik és továbbállnak, de akkor meg kellett volna tenniük az utat visszafelé. Inkább leültek az emelvény mellé és elkezdték tekerni az ott található karokat. Közben vitatkoztak, leginkább a fordítás helyességéről és arról, hogy vajon itt fognak-e meghalni, mert ez a feladat teljesen más, mint az eddigiek.

Talán egy kicsit szerencséjük is volt. Feliks mozdította meg azt a tekerőt, ami nagy nyikorgás közepette kinyitotta a plafon közepén a légrést. Erzsi közelebbről is meg akarta vizsgálni, ezért felállt Feliks vállára, úgy világított be a lukba a zseblámpájával.

– Tükrök! – kiáltott fel. – Feliks, ezek bronztükrök! Úgy kell forgatni őket, hogy a fény leérjen ide!

Átfutott rajta a gondolat, hogy meg kéne tapsolni ezt a két kalandort. Igazán megérdemelnék.

Most, hogy tudták, mi a feladat célja, sokkal lelkesebben és tűnődőbben forgatták a karokat. Egy idő után Feliks felállt a kő fölé, bámult az aknába és jelentette a változást, amit a tekergetés hozott.

Ez volt az egész hely legkritikusabb része. A mechanika be tud akadni, el tud romlani. Ennek a kiküszöbölése temérdek munkaórát emésztett fel még a tervezés során. De ennél is kritikusabb volt a kérdés, hogy mi lesz a tükrökkel. Egy bronztükör csak a valóság árnyát adja vissza, a színek elhalnak a felületén. Most, évszázadokkal azután, hogy a helyükre illesztették őket, valószínűleg meg is vakultak. A fény, ami hosszú órák keserves munkája után végre betört a szobába és némi finomhangolás után az emelvény ékkövére esett, alig volt több a hajnal első kókadt fénysugaránál. Erzsi és Feliks lekapcsolta az elemlámpáját, hogy tisztábban lássák, hova szórja a gyémánt a fényt.

Nyolc oldala volt. A szobába nyolc ajtó vezetett. Erzsi majdnem a haját tépte, mikor látta, hogy egyetlen fénypont sem esik egy konkrét nyílásra. Feliks volt olyan szíves, és emlékeztette rá, hogy az egyik kar magát a gyémántot forgatja. Erzsi türelmetlensége majdnem a végüket okozta, mert csak addig forgatta a gyémántot, míg a fény az egyik ajtó fölé helyezett féldrágakőre esett, mely a halvány fényben fehéren felragyogott.

– Nyughass már! – csapott a társa kezére Feliks. – A többi ajtó felett is van kő! Látni akarom, hogy azok hogy néznek ki! Az kéne még, hogy kinyíljon a lábunk alatt a föld…

Nem sokat tévedett. Ha rossz ajtót nyitnak ki, akkor a mechanika nyílzáport zúdított volna rájuk. Vagy azt, ami maradt a nyilakból. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy a fa egyben átvészelte a pár száz föld alatt töltött évet

Feliks jóslata beigazolódott. A fénypont minden ajtó fölött fehér ragyogásba vonta a kristályokat, kivéve a bejárattól jobb kézre esőt. Ott a kő ködös rózsaszínben játszott.

– Az Újbirodalom színe – idézte fel a tanulmányait a nő.

– Az bizony – kelt fel Feliks a karok mellől. – Vagy arra megyünk, vagy megvárom, míg egy másik járatban megölöd magad.

Erzsi sötét pillantást vetett Feliksre. Minden lépésnél erősen a kőhöz csapta a lábát, a rózsaszín kövű ajtó felé vette az irányt. Itt egy kicsit beragadt a kar, a végén ketten húzták teljes erőből, mire engedett és az ajtó kitárult.

Hűvös szellő csapta meg az arcukat, a hegymély hűs lehelete borzolta a hajukat. Az ajtó mögött ezúttal nem folyosó, hanem lépcső várta őket. Nagyot nyelve néztek össze.

– Végül is, logikus – nyalta meg a száját Feliks. – A holtak helye odalenn van, nem?

De igen. A holtak helye odalenn van.

Már tudták, hogy az írásaik nem tértek ki minden részletre. Sokkal óvatosabban lépdeltek előre, mint korábban, noha ez az óvatosság már felesleges volt. Megfeleltek a megannyi próbán. Aljasság lett volna ezek után meggyilkolni őket.

Megmelengette a szívét, hogy Erzsi és Feliks nem vetette rá magát az aranyra, mikor megérkeztek a kincseskamrába. Észrevették, és száraz torokkal nyeltek egyet a mérhetetlen gazdagságot látva, de a figyelmük gyorsan a falak felé fordult. A nyolc méter magas, tíz méter széles és negyven méter hosszú oszlopcsarnok falát véges-végig domborművek borították, képekben mesélve el egy birodalom történetét. Az egyes szalagokat arasznyi szöveges sávok választották el.

– Mindig kíváncsi voltam rá, hogy vajon egy idegen ország hogyan írja le az eseményeket a maga szemszögéből – mondta Feliks, tiszteletteljes csöndességgel. Nem felejtette el, hogy igazából egy szentélyben áll.

– Sokat dob rajta, hogy most nem rejtvényekben fogalmaznak, nem? – mosolygott Erzsi. – Így egészen élvezhető a szöveg.

– Ne művészetileg nézd – horkantott Feliks. – Ha igaz, amit ír, és a herceg tényleg a Maurja-dinasztia leszármazottja volt, akkor éppen újraírjuk a történelemkönyveket. Sehol nem láttam még utalás _sem_ arra, hogy a birodalomnak lett volna köze a Selyemúthoz.

– Egy lelet alapján nem fognak igazolni minket – sandított Erzsi Feliksre.

A férfi kitárt karral körbefordult.

– Drágám, egyébként mi a fenét keresne itt ez a mauzóleum, ha ez a herceg nem itt uralkodott?

Erzsi hümmögött.

– Látod a görög hatásokat? – kérdezte hirtelen. – Az indiaiak soha nem faragtak ilyen szépen.

– Igen, látom. Nagyon sok minden alakította ezt a helyet. Gyönyörű. Imádom.

Erzsi szomorkásan mosolygott.

– Már előre félek, hogy vajon ki és hogyan fogja szétszedni.

– Ameddig azt a hülye Jonest nem engedjük ide, nagy baj nem lehet. Vagy tudod mit, ő jöhet a főbejáraton.

Kicsit beleélték maguk a vágyálomba, hogy a konkurens kolléga a folyosókon kínhalált hal, aztán végre vették a fáradtságot és átsétáltak a csarnokon. A terem utolsó negyede egy emelvény volt. Megfelelő helyre elhelyezett tükrök vezették a terembe a fényt, mely sejtelmes ragyogásba vonta az alabástrom szarkofágot. A fedeléből római mintára kifaragták az alakot, akit rejtett, viszont a rómaiakkal ellentétben nem élő alakként, felkönyökölve ábrázolták, hanem holtan kiterítve.

– Mint aki csak alszik – hajolt Erzsi az alak fölé. – És megeszem a kalapom, ha tényleg így nézett ki, ilyen arccal inkább gondolnám, nem is tudom, németnek, mint indiainak.

– Ne mondj ilyet, még a végén új táptalajt adsz az árja-elméletnek – dünnyögte Feliks. – Hogy hívják ezt a jóembert?

Erzsi fél szemmel továbbra is a herceg képmását nézte, míg körbejárták a gazdagon faragott szarkofágot és a tekercsnyi szövegben végre kiszúrták a Prakash Niyama nevet.

– Fényes ígéret? – horkantott fel Erzsi. És mivel volt egy fétise a nevekre és azok jelentésére, Feliks meg sem lepődött rajta, hogy már hozta is a párhuzamot: – Na, kis Gilbert. Mondtam, hogy akár német is lehetne.

Figyelte őket, hogyan járják körbe a porhüvelyének épült templomot. Hallgatta, hogyan vitatják meg a kutatásukat és a Maurja Birodalom hatásait a környékre. Nem értették, hogyan kerülhet egy Maurja herceg évszázadokkal a birodalom bukása után a Párthus Birodalomnak egy elég frekventált területére ahhoz, hogy holmi keresztesek is elég közelinek érezzék a helyet ahhoz, hogy idejöjjenek szerencsét próbálni. Figyelte a nőt, aki megvárta, míg a társa eléggé belemelegszik az elmélete fejtegetésébe és elfordul, hogy a falakon lévő szövegekkel igazolja magát, csak akkor simogatta meg a szobor arcát és borzongott bele az érzésbe, mert egy pillanatra mintha… és magát is megfeddte a gondolatért, mert Prakash Niyama _mintha_ érzett volna valamit. Szellemkeze megérintette az arcát, ahol egy felnőtt nő kicsit érdes, kicsit puha, erős, meleg kezét érezte.

Erzsi úgy kapta el a kezét a márványról, mintha parázsba nyúlt volna.

– Azt írja, hogy a keleti istenek áldását hordozta, azért érkezett nyugatra – mondta Feliks összevont szemöldökkel. – És kora ifjúságában az istenek visszaszólították maguk mellé. Ez hülyeség.

– Albínó volt – válaszolt erre Erzsi. Feliks némaságára felnézett. A férfi elképedve meredt rá. Erzsi vállat vont. – Tudod, hogy a Távol-Keleten mit mondanak az albínókról. Megölik őket az áldásért, amit a bőrükalatt hordoznak.

Erzsi felnézett. A pillantásuk összekapcsolódott. Ő elmosolyodott és örült, hogy Erzsi volt az, aki megfejtette a mauzóleum valamennyi titkát és megtalálta őt. Megcsodálta, mint életében a szép alkotásokat, a jó fegyvereket és a finom söröket. Milyen kár, hogy évszázadokkal elkerülték egymást.

Anő pislogott egyet. Az arckifejezése egyszerre zavart lett. Körbenézett, mintha csak most vette volna észre, hogy célba ért. Megint lenézett a szoborra.

– Bár találkozhattunk volna, Gilbert – motyogta halkan, hogy a társa ne hallhassa.

Prakash Niyama felnevetett.

Esküdni mert volna rá, hogy nevetést hallott. Megint felnézett, oda, ahol… nem, nem látott ott semmit. Biztosan csak régen volt fenn a felszínen. Az oxigénhiány tehet róla. Már biztosan hallucinál.

A szobor már önmagában csodálatos alkotás volt. Klasszikus görög vonásokat mutatott: aprólékos részletességgel ábrázolt mindent a hajtincsektől kezdve a régies, de érezhetően indiai típusú ruha utolsó redőjéig. Nem festették, mint ahogy az a görögöknél szokás volt, de így is tudta, hogy a régvolt herceg ruhái vörös és arany színben pompáznak. Tudta azt is, hogy albínó volt, már az előtt, hogy Feliks kérdezte volna.

Összevont szemöldökkel próbálta értelmezni magában a hirtelen támadt érzést. Egyszeriben úgy érezte, mintha megfosztották volna valamitől, vagy egyenesen mindentől, pusztán azáltal, hogy nem a megfelelő korba született.

Ez az érzés még erősebb lett azután, hogy az elsődleges helyszíni dokumentálás, vagyis a látott információk gyors lekörmölése után távoztak a kripta hátsó ajtaján. Az alagút végét olyan jól elrejtették, hogy Erzsiék alig találták meg, amikor Sir Kirklandet és a kutatócsapatát a helyszínre vezették.

A neves régész egyik ámulatból a másikba esett a gazdag leletanyag láttán. Amikor megtudta, hogy több korszak kalandorainak a holttestei várnak rájuk odalenn egy csontkamrában, majdnem elsírta magát örömében, elvégre végre kézzelfogható leletet találtak a legendák terjedésére. A technikai megoldások láttán legyezgetnie kellett magát, elvégre ettől erősen rezgett a léc, még a végén megvádolnák őket azzal, hogy egy új hollywoodi film díszletét tárják fel. De a fegyverek kidolgozása, a gépek elkészítési módja, minden alátámasztotta a korbecslést. Gilbert a Krisztus utáni második században élt és halt meg, csaknem három évszázaddal a Maurja Birodalom bukása után. Valószínűleg a Görög-Baktriai Királyság és az azt követő Indo-Görög Királyság segített fenntartani a kultúrát, de a második században ez a terület már régen a párthusok uralma alatt állt, ők pedig zoroasztriánusok voltak, nem buddhisták, pedig erről a helyről sütött a buddhizmus. Az előcsarnok fegyvereit leszámítva, természetesen.

Sir Kirklandet lenyűgözte a csoda, amit találtak. Feliks melle dagadt a büszkeségtől, mikor a férfi megszorította a vállát és közölte, hogy bármikor szívesen látja Oxfordban és örömmel venné, ha Feliks a továbbiakban segítene neki feldolgozni ezt a jelentős mennyiségű anyagot. Az arckifejezése alapján Erzsi akár a napot is kérhette volna az égről, ha úgy tartja kedve. De ő csak azt kérte, hadd vihesse el ő a herceg testét a British Museumba, a vizsgálatokra.

Majdnem Gilbertet mondott Prakash Niyama helyett.

Mivel egy herceg sírját találták meg, megfelelő tisztelettel kezelték azt. Sir Kirkland végig óvatosságra intette azt a nyolc munkást, akik leemelték a szarkofág tetejét. Amikor a munkások felálltak, Erzsinek az az irracionális érzése támadt, hogy a sír üres lesz, legfeljebb néhány régi karperec fog rájuk cincogni. Ennek megfelelő mértékű volt a döbbenete, mikor megpillantotta a herceget.

Erzsinek a lélegzete is elakadt. Feliks lengyelül hebegett valamit, Sir Kirkland pedig elfordult, hogy húzzon egyet a laposüvegéből. A szarkofágban a herceg porhüvelye érintetlenül, romlatlanul pihent. A bőre és a haja tényleg fehér volt, vörös selyemruhája meglebbent a gyönge fuvallatban. Azonnal visszarakatták rá a fedelet, és úgy, ahogy volt, három mázsás kőkoporsóval együtt szállították Angliába.

Nem érzett meglepetést, amikor a vizsgálatok kimutatták, hogy tényleg áttétes rák okozta a második században élt herceg halálát. Mosolygott, amikor a baracklekváros kenyerét majszolva olvasta a jelentést arról, hogy a gyomortartalom alapján éppen ez volt a herceg utolsó vacsorája is. Ő ezt már tudta. Tudta abban a pillanatban, hogy a kincseskamrában belenézett a szellem szemébe.

– Bár találkozhattunk volna – ismételte. – Biztosan érdekes ember voltál, Gilbó.

Ő erre a szemét forgatta és mosolygott.

– Majd tanulsz belőle és nem évszázadokkal utánam születsz, hm?

– Nem is tudom, hogy kettőnk közül most ki van életben – szúrt vissza.

– Most azt akarod mondani, hogy amilyen szerencsénk van, legközelebb én fogom meglátogatni a te csontjaidat?Majd igyekszem. Ha nálam látványosabban tudod eltemettetni magad, megeszem a kalapom.

A nő felvonta az egyik szemöldökét. Prakash Niyama-Gilbert felnevetett, mikor Erzsi az asztalra csapott és közölte, hogy elfogadja a kihívást.

Még akkor is, ha emiatt majd megint elhibázzák egymást néhány évszázaddal.

Vége

**Author's Note:**

> A történetben található valamennyi tény a képzelet szüleménye. Azt kivéve, hogy a Maurja Birodalom Kr. e. 185-ben elbukott, természetesen. Tényleg a világon semmi közük nem volt a Selyemúthoz, a mai India és Afganisztán területén volt a szállásuk. Leghíresebb uralkodójuk, Asóka törvényeit írták mágadhi nyelven.
> 
> Aki elhiszi a magas technikai fejlettségű második századi kultúrás leírásomat, az menjen és térdeljen kukoricára.
> 
> Szerintem menő, hogy Erzsi és Feliks az indoárja nyelvek egészen sok variánsát beszéli és kenterbe veri Indiana Jonest. Aki amúgy egy sírrabló. Aki ezt a tényt vitatni meri, agyonverem a diplomámmal.


End file.
